legion_5fandomcom-20200213-history
Electric Boy
(!SPOILER WARNING! This article contains spoilers for Legion 5!) Zach Soclin, also known as Electric Boy is a fictional character in the Legion 5 Universe. Biography Zach Soclin was born to Michael Soclin and an unknown mother on April 25, 2000. Michael had recently become the Elf King, shortly after divorced Zach's mom and took the children with him. The Evilties tried to make Zach and Lucy assasins and unlocked their powers. Due to intense lightning exposure during the process, Zach ended up with lightning powers. Zach and Lucy did not want to become assasins so Elf King sold them to Jacob the Clownmaster. There Zach met a kid named Collin and they became friends. Collin was freed in 2004, so Zach became lonley. Jacob did not treat them well. On June 21, 2005, Zach and Lucy were to jump off the Empire State Building. Zach and Lucy did jump, but unlocked their powers. Zach made an electric bridge and with Lucy came back up to the tower. Zach moved Jacob with lightning and threw him off the building, leading him to fall to his death. Zach and Lucy come down and met an old friend (and later enemy) of their father. Thomas Konju offered them a spot on his team, which Zach and Lucy accepted. Because of a steering issue, Konju took his jet to space, where he learned they were the children of his old student. However, as the steering fixed the ship entered the fireball planet of Firelodia. After picking up a new member, the Firelodian assasin and song of the Magma King, Pyro Kayron, the group traveled back to New York, where Zach was reunited with Collin, who was working as a mechanic for Konju. Inside Konju's Tower, Zach was assigned the code name Electric Boy, and was inspired to end the name of the team in 5 after hearing the insult "Stupid 5", which led to the team name Legion 5. Later in the day, as Zach was about to train, the Evilties, led by his father arrived in New York city and blew up a building. Konju went to fight Elf King as Zach and the rest of the team stayed on the ground and fought off the Eviltie Guards. While fighting alongside Collin (who was now Eagle), Zach noticed Konju's jet-fighter crashing into Elf King's bigger ship. Wanting to save Konju, Zach told Collin, and the two flew up to where Elf King and Konju were fighting, with Elf King about to murder Konju. Zach shocked his father with lightning, taking him out of his Ice Monster form, but was shot out by his father's ice. However, this distraction allowed Konju to stab the Elf King in the leg and kick him out the window, possibly leading to his death. On the ground, Zach noticed that the Eviltie Ship was about to crash into the city, and was relieved when Konju stopped that and parked it. Zach declared the team's victory after the battle, and was reassured by Konju that the team could stop future threats. Personality Although incredibly naive, such as thinking he could stop Elf King, Zach is incredibly loyal, brave, and adventerous. However, he also strongly believes in justice and revenge, such as when he ruthlessly killed Jacob, for Jacob's abuse towards him. Overall, Zach is a kind, good-hearted kid. Powers Lightning: Zach can shoot lightning out of his fingers to shock them. It can even move people, as shown when he killed Jacob. Electricity Manipulation: Zach can manipulate electricity to make bridges that people can travel on, as shown after he jumped off the Empire State Building. Family Michael Soclin/Elf King-Father, Seller, and attempted killer. Lucy Soclin/Blizzard-Sister and teamate Allies Legion 5-Teammates * Master Konju-Leader * Jeremy Walker/Animal Claws * Pyro Kayron * Collin Toomy/Eagle-Best Friend Enemies Evilties * Zurg * Guards-Attempted Killers and Victims Clown Convention * Jacob+-Slave Owner, attempted killer and victim